Romeo
Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss 2: A New Generation, is an upcoming American animated romantic drama film, and a sequel for “Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss,” that will experience the new generation of the two star crossed loving sea lions named Romeo and Juliet who were having kids, and to save the princess from a bad guy. It was been produced by Phil Nibbelink, written by Lauren Faust, co-produced by Coltrane Mnich, and directed by Chris Columbus. Summary Once Upon a time in the pacific coast of the promise land, there was a young sea lioness pup named Olivine who was born to learn everything, she lives with her father Romeo, her mother Juliet, her sister Lilliana, and her brother Daniel, and she had two pets Catfish, and Dogfish, when Olivine and her siblings are getting ready to go to school to learn how to write, think, read, and smart. Olivine makes friends with Benny the crab, Nicholas The clownfish, Sammy the seahorse, and Stephanie the starfish, they play catch with them, when she got home from school, Olivine notice that the report card came from the mail when she opens it, she got As & Bs on her report card she was so happy to see that report card, after that, at home she was asking her father Romeo, and her mother Juliet who were having a hand(flipper) touch in marriage, after she puts her hands(flippers) on top of their hand(flipper) touch in marriage, and they said yes, after they were married, so she tickles their hand(flipper) touch in marriage, they giggled and laughed, so they kissed Olivine on each side of her forehead, and then, she gave them her report card, and they have notice that she just got As & Bs on her report card, they‘re so proud of her, they gave her a hug, when her siblings got home, they got As & Cs on their report cards, so they hugged each other for a happy family. And so the next morning, today is Olivine’s birthday today, and everyone from school were invited, and the crab band were invited too, with new instruments (including string quartet, a trumpet, a saxophone, a trombone, the guitars, the conga drums, and the drums), Olivine was so delighted to have everyone coming over for her birthday, after she and her family were exploring the places in beach of Verona, they all saying “Happy Birthday Olivine!” She was saying thank you, after that at home, late at night, Romeo and Juliet gave Olivine a special gift, a pendant with a magic clam shell on it, she opens it, and saw a titanic ship with her entire Montague and Capulet families are swimming in front of it, she was so delighted to have that gift, she knows that her parents Romeo and Juliet are the most wonderful mother & father in the whole world, after she closes her gift. At night, somewhere on the shore part of the beach of Verona, there a young elephant seal pup named Princess Alicia Who was lost, and didn’t know where to find her royal family, but she’s been kidnapped by a barracuda named Bucky who just got orders from a tiger shark named Professor Baxter who was a most criminal master mind, so it’s up to Olivine, her siblings, her friends and her two pets to go look for her, before they meet a coyote who was singing, and before they got a fight with a monstrous elephant seal prince, but Olivine angrily chokes the prince right into his neck really hard, with a help of the students, the teachers, the marlins, and the dolphins, after that fight was over Olivine gets very angry and upset with the prince for been so selfish, after they all left, the Princess gets very angry and upset with her prince as well for been so rude, before they got killed and eaten by the orca whales. Olivine, her siblings, her friends, and two pets meet the marmots who were digging for a safe place home before they met King Coltrane, who was looking for his daughter, with his two children Princess Isabella, and Prince Colby, after that, he tells them a story about how he met their mother Juliet and father Romeo, with their uncles Benvolio and Mercutio, who were doing a havoc with the elephant seals in years ago, after that they went to the elephant seal beach next to beach of Verona, to meet the soldiers, Kevin, Timothy, Zeb, and Zini, with the others, but they all didn’t where to find his daughter, but Olivine said that she and the others can go look for her, and they all agree. At the titanic ship Baxter is about to have his career to take over the kingdom as a lord. Olivine and others meet the great sky blue whale and a puffin, she fights against these sea creatures, Sharky the shark from shark island, and strangle the seagull. Olivine, and others meet Kissy the kissing fish who was a nanny, but pretty annoying. Meanwhile, in the beach of Verona, Benvolio & Mercutio got in serious trouble with the courtiers, Colton, Dennis, and Franklin, but they’re escaping. Meanwhile on the shore and the Church, Olivine and others meet Benvolio, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, Stellar, Arron, Zachary & Elizabeth, Lucy, Meghan, Rosalyn & Paris, Tybalt, Peterson, Gregory & Samson, Balthasar & Abraham, Skippy, Andorra, Thomas, Felicity, Tiana, and Fartlek, who were a family of Olivine, Lilliana, and Daniel’s. So Olivine, her siblings, her friends, and her two pets, are going traveling to Alaska, to Siberia, to China, to Tanzania, and to Indonesia, to meet the bears, the panda bears, the pigs, the tiger, the crocodiles, the wolves, the seals and other animals (including the penguins, the walruses, the deer, the bunny rabbits, the raccoons, the skunk, the squirrels, the chipmunks, the flying squirrel, the sparrows, the redpoll birds, the bluebirds, the monkeys, the chimps, the ostriches, and the sea snake), after Romeo and Juliet found their kids, they're very disappointed in them when they were worried, but they’re so glad that they found them, but they better watch out for the orca whales, the lions, and the polar bear. At the church, they all had to go and catch Bucky after he steals treasure at the shipwreck, but he escapes with the treasure, they head back to church to study about that list that Bucky has, so they went to the shipwreck cafe underneath the sea, after that Mercutio, Benvolio, and Friar Lawrence, we’re in the trap, by Baxter and his Thugs before they leave, but they’ve been rescued by Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, Romeo, Juliet, King Coltrane, with Queen Katherine, and all of the others, at the titanic ship, the sea creatures who were all celebrating to see Princess Alicia on the stage, and introducing them to meet Professor Baxter who was the lord, but they didn‘t like him because they were afraid of him, as he is on the stage, so Olivine, her family, and friends, with these elephant seals, and these animals from Alaska, Asia, and Africa to go rescue Princess Alicia, and to arrest Professor Baxter and his gang to jail, Olivine did save Princess Alicia, after Friar Lawrence was been stopped by Big Benny who was doing magic tricks on Friar Lawrence, but he was rescued by Kissy and her school. King Coltrane congratulates Olivine, her siblings, and her friends for rescuing his daughter, and they all celebrate, and after that Olivine, her parents Romeo & Juliet, her siblings Lilliana & Daniel, and her two pets went home in the promise land at last after they said good bye to her family & friends, and King Coltrane & his family. Casts * Cameron Seely as Olivine, and the narrator * Antony Del Rio as Romeo * Lea Michelle as Juliet * Danny Mann as Benvolio * Jason Alexander as Mercutio * Mark Rylance as Friar Lawrence * Tara Strong as Kissy the kissing fish * Jim Cummings as Stellar, and the puffin * Jacob Tremblay as Daniel * Lola Flanery as Lilliana * Sam Lavagnino as Benny * Ramone Hamilton as Nicholas * Henry Lynch as Sammy * Austyn Johnson as Stephanie * Hayden Rolence as Prince Colby * Hynden Walch as Princess Alicia * Taylor Swift as Princess Isabella * Charlize Theron as Queen Katherine * Patrick Stewart as King Coltrane * Maurice LaMarche as Professor Baxter/Lord Baxter * Jess Harnell as Bucky * Tom Kane as Big Benny * William H. Macy as Arron * Pauly Shore as Zachary * Lacey Chabert as Elizabeth * Jason Marsden as Paris * Eden Riegel as Rosalyn * Pamela Adlon as Lucy * Cree Summer as Meghan * Corey Burton as Peterson * Tom Hulce as Gregory * Phil Morris as Samson * Gregg Berger as Abraham * Bill Farmer as Balthasar * Bill Nighy as Tybalt * Tristan O’Hare as Thomas * Christian Michael Cooper as Fartlek * Lauren McNamara as Andorra * Emily Hahn as Felicity * Scarlett Estevez as Tiana * Collin Dean as Skippy Additional Voices * Kate Hudson as Waitress Kathy the elephant seal waitress * Lee Perry as Captain Winnie * John Howard, Nick McKay, Tiriel Mora, and Richard Carter are Kevin, Timothy, Zeb, and Zini the elephant seal soldiers * Cedric the Entertainer, Stephen Root, and Nigel Pegram are Colton, Dennis, and Franklin the elephant seal courtiers * Phil Nibbelink as the Prince * April Winchell as the Princess * Kevin Grevioux as the polar bear, and the East African lion * Phil Collins, Jim Cummings, Terry McGowen, Pat Fraley, and Billy West are the spotted seals * David Holt, Tress MacNeille, Paige O’Hara, and Scott Weinger are the family of Kodiak bears * Anthony Chau-Sang Wong, Michelle Yeoh, Ming Na Wen, and B.D. Wong are the family of giant panda bears * Cody Cameron as the Five Little wild pigs * Conrad Vernon as the Five American beavers * Jeff Bennett, Cam Clarke, Michael Gough, and Rob Paulsen are the Olympic marmots * Roger Rose as the Siberian tiger * Clancy Brown as the saltwater crocodile * Lee Tockar, Terry Klassen, Ian James Corlett, Phil Maurice Hayes and Scott McNeil are the eel and shark thugs * Alec Willows * Annie Golden * Brad Garrett * Darrell Hammond * Jesse Corti * Jeff Bergman * Ron Perlman * Deanna Oliver * Sophie Carmen-James * Song-Hung Chang * Luke Bell * Kath Soucie * Max Cullen * Keone Young * Hugh Keays-Byrnes * Kathleen Barr * Myriam Sirois * Cathy Weseluck * Elizabeth Carol Sevenkoff * Travis Oates * Nathan Jones * Thomas Adcox Hernandez * Fred Tatasciore * Frank Welker as Catfish, Dogfish, the pod of pacific white sided dolphins, the pod of orca whales, Sharky the shark, and the great sky blue whale Soundtracks # Main Title # Sir Duke - Stevie Wonder # Come and talk to me - Jodeci # Getting ready for school # Olivine makes new friends # The next time I fall - Antony Del Rio, and Lea Michelle # Olivine’s birthday # Fighting with the prince # Shall I be asking you on what I think of you? But you are so spoiled - Cameron Seely, Jacob Tremblay, and Lola Flanery # Meet King Coltrane, and his royal family # orca whales/polar bear/lions # Flying High - Kid Rock # Jump Right in - Zac Brown Band # When the sun goes down - Kenny Chesney and Uncle Kracker # Right for you and me - Antony Del Rio, Lea Michelle, Danny Mann, and Jason Alexander # If the water is clear - Cameron Seely # Shadows of the night - Cameron Seely, Jacob Tremblay, Lola Flanery, Sam Lavagnino, Ramone Hamilton, Henry Lynch, and Austyn Johnson # The other worlds’ most greatest criminal master mind - Maurice LaMarche, and the Chorus # Let me be just fine for you - Melissa Manchester # Meet the existing family/meet the animals # Havoc Chase/Chasing Bucky/Titanic ship fight # Run to you - Bryan Adams # Only the lonely - The motels # Harden my heart - Quarterflash # Hard Sun - Gordon Peterson (Indio) # Vice - Miranda Lambert # Hometown girl - Josh Turner # You look good - Lady Antebellum # Any Love - Norman Brown # Happy - Surface # Rawhide - The Blue brothers # Celebration - Kool & the Gang # I just died in your arms - Cutting Crew # Shadows of the night - Pat Benetar # The next time I fall - Peter Cetera, and Amy Grant # End Credits Production Release Critical Reception